Survival Training in the Wild
Survival Training in the Wild is the sixth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor are teaching Princess Yuna, her friends and cousins about Survival Training in the Desert, Jungle, Scrub Forest, Wildernest, Grassland and Tundra so that they'll learn how to survive without help. Going on a wilderness adventure/Arriving in the jungle One day at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends are about to learn Survival Training with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor. Soon enough, The foals, children, Fizzlepop and Grubber packed their bags. Soon enough, They arrived in the deep jungle of South America in Brazil to learn about which is safe to eat or not. Meeting Tigatron and Airazor/The Survival Training begins Soon enough, They meet with Tigatron and Airazor just to explain more about survival strategy. Then, Yuna and her friends begin their survival training. Learning about Desert and Jungle/Came to the Scrub Forest Later, They came to the Desert how to get to the Jungle with fewer food and drinks at once. In the Scrub Forest, Grubber was having trouble with mosquitoes by trying to spray on them. But then, Arachna brought out some fresh blood from the bank to feed them without bitting anyone or anypony. Camping out/Telling Ghost Stories/The next morning Soon, Everyone and Everypony were having a camp out. Then, Fizzlepop tells the ghost story of the Ghost Engine of Equestria. As for Yuna, Princess Flurry Heart and Princess Twila, They told scary stories about the Headless Horseman and the Phantom of the Crystal Empire. The next morning, Yuna and her friends started training some more. Learning about Wilderness, Grassland and Tundra/Made it back home Finally, Yuna and her friends learned about survival in the Wilderness, the Grassland and the Tundra. As they returned home, They all had a wild time during their journey. Trivia *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor will teach Princess Yuna and her friends all about survival in the wild. *Yuna and her company will have S'Mores, popcorn, hot dogs, pizzas and burgers during camping. *Yuna and her company will learn all about desert, wilderness, forest and the jungle. *Yuna, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Twila and Fizzlepop will tell scary campfire stories about The Headless Horseman, The Headless Horse, Phantom of the Crystal Empire and The Ghost Engine of Equestria. *Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber will pack their bags, the Journals, water bottles, Buzz Cola, Purple Flurp, bags of chips, marshmallows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, popcorn, hot dogs, burgers, the pizzas (with pepperonis, cheese, pineapple and sausages) from Pizza Planet, pies, cupcakes, the DVDs and Blu-rays of My Little Pony, Gravity Falls, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales, Cars Toons: Tales of Radiator Springs, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Jumanji, Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Legends of Chima and A Bug's Life, an RV trailer, tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, bug sprayers and matches (to light a campfire). *After telling scary stories, Yuna, Flurry Heart, Twila and Prince Edmond research on their Journals about the Headless Horseman, the Headless Horse, the Phantom of the Crystal Empire, Ghost Engine of Equestria and the Ghost Shark. Songs and Music Score #The Good Dinosaur Score - Fireflies (when the episode begins) #Campfire Song Song - from Spongebob Squarepants (when they're sitting around the campfire) #Welcome to the Jungle - (when Yuna, her friends, cousins, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor arriving in the jungle) #Thomas and Friends Scores - Busy Theme, Runaway Theme and Ghost Train Theme (when Fizzlepop tells the foals and children the story about Timothy the Ghost Engine) #It's The Hard-Knock Life (2014 version) - (when Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Tigatron and Airazor traveling home) Transcript *Survival Training in the Wild (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225